Data can be an important asset for individuals and businesses alike. For example, an individual's identification, assets, and/or private information can be formed of data. Alternatively, and/or in addition, a business's operating strategies, confidential product information, marketing materials, and/or employee information can be formed of data. With the advent of the Internet, individuals and/or businesses can store this data and/or share this data with others via the Internet.